The Last Day of the Shortest Month
by LainellaFay
Summary: It's the 28th of February and Sanada seems to be acting just a little insane...maybe not just a little... Marui is made to run laps for no reason, Jackal is called a fake, Niou receives a black eye, and Kirihara seems to be the only one who finds the whole situation plain weird.


HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANDMA AMYYYY

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU

(Yes, I'm putting it on here as well, don't kill me, Grandma Amy!)

For my little fun-sized (so she calls herself) artist: Amy.  
Happy 16th Birthday!

Her prompt: Sanada crack.  
My reply: Okay...I'll try...

**Warnings:** First attempt ever at crack - don't even know if it can be considered crack. So bad, exaggerated attempt at humour.

* * *

**The Last Day of the Shortest Month  
**

Green eyes nearly bulged out at the sight of a certain Rikkaidai vice-captain standing at the doorway of the Rikkaidai boys' tennis club clubroom.

"Sa-sa-sanada-fukubuchou?" Kirihara stammered, waving his hands in front of him, trying to wave the image of Sanada away from his line of sight.

Jackal, who was standing beside the second year, placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and sighed.

"It's that time of the year again?"

"What's the date?" Marui asked his doubles partner, as he shrugged his school blouse off his shoulders.

"28th of February," Yanagi answered instead, already dressed in his tennis outfit, reaching towards the bench in the clubroom for his tennis racket.

"Puri," Niou smirked, grabbing a camera out of his locker, before slamming it shut.

_Click. Click. Click._

Sounds of the button on the camera filled the room as Niou took pictures of Sanada from all possible angles. Blackmail, he liked to call it.

"Ahhh~! Niou! What are you doing?~" Sanada exclaimed in a ditzy high school girl voice, covering his face with his hands in a fail attempt of trying to avoid being captured by Niou's camera.

Kirihara's jaw dropped to the ground. No, it broke through the hard concrete and went all the way down to the center of the Earth.

His respected vice-captain, was of all things, _exclaiming_ in a _ditzy high school girl voice!_

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON?!

Wait.

It might not be the real Sanada! Maybe the real Sanada was abducted by aliens and cloned, and the one standing at the doorway was the clone. A really horrible clone! Kirihara started smiling like an idiot, thinking that he had pieced all the pieces of the puzzle together when Yanagi whacked him lightly on the head.

"That's the real Genichirou," The data master said.

Kirihara's smile dropped faster than the speed of light.

"Can we just cancel practice?" Marui asked, even though he was already fully dressed by that time, while chewing on a piece of minty fresh gum.

"Huh? What are you saying Marui?" Yukimura gave Marui a threatening smile, as if conveying the message, 'What on Earth are you thinking about. We, Rikkaidai, do NOT cancel practice. Ever.'

"Bu-"

"No buts, Marui, 50 laps for even suggesting such a horrible thing!" Yukimura ordered, and Marui reluctantly dragged his feet along the ground and went to run his laps.

"Ya-yanagi-senpai?" Kirihara asked, his eyes never leaving his vice-captain.

"'Why is Sanada-fukubuchou acting this way?', is what you would say, right?"

Kirihara nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you weren't here two years ago," Jackal said, shaking his head and patted Kirihara's shoulder lightly, before shoving past Sanada – who flipped him off and rolled his eyes –, leaving the clubroom.

"Oh my god! Sanada flipped Jackal off and rolled his eyes at the same time! SO glad I got that on film!" Niou cracked out laughing. He would have been rolling on the floor if he wasn't so into taking rare photos of Sanada.

Oh, and did I mention that Sanada was wearing the female school uniform at that moment?

No?

Oh, now you know.

"Argh, why does this place smell like so ew?!" Sanada walked – swaying his hips a little more than needed to – towards his locker, disgust was written all over his face.

Kirihara turned ghastly pale. Yanagi and Yagyuu were nonchalant. Yukimura was amused, and Niou was still snapping pictures.

Sanada unlocked his locker and crinkled his nose, placing his palm up to his mouth, covering his nostrils at the same time, and turned his head away from the locker. "EW! It stinks of man-sweat! _What the hellll!_"

Out of nowhere, a bottle of perfume appeared in Sanada's free hand and he started to spray his locker with the strawberry fragrant perfume. He sprayed and sprayed, so much that Kirihara started choking. It was overkill in there.

Unable to bear it any longer, Kirihara dashed out of the clubroom and coughed uncontrollably, Yanagi following him to give him a hard whack on the back.

When Kirihara recovered from his coughing fit, he glanced at the clubroom and wondered how the rest – Yukimura, Yagyuu and Niou – managed to survive in that perfume-filled room.

Then, he diverted his attention towards Yanagi and asked, "Senpai, what happened to fukubuchou?"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from inside the clubroom and Kirihara stared at the walls. He swore that he saw the clubroom shake just a little.

"WHY ISN'T IT DESTROYED? I AM ONE-PUNCH MAN! DIEEEE!" A loud yell boomed from the inside, and Kirihara heard more crashes, before Niou came tumbling out of the clubroom.

"Niou-senpai?!"

"Tch," Niou clicked his tongue and slowly stood up, brushing dirt off his tennis uniform. "Damn Sanada punched me! Freaking hurts more than his damn slaps!"

"Ni-niou-senpai…your eye…"

Niou tilted his head in confusion and looked at Kirihara who was pointing towards his own right eye. Niou then lifted his hand up to his right eye and touched it, only to curse and hiss at the same time – how he did that was a mystery.

"Did fukubuchou punch you in the eye?"

"Eh? No no!" Niou laughed and waved his hand lightly. "He aimed for my camera," He lifted up a perfectly undamaged camera in the air. "And I blocked it with my face. Pretty cool eh? Saved my precious item from becoming scraps of metal." Niou then patted his camera with a weird grin.

Who the hell blocks a punch with his FACE?

Kirihara sweatdropped. It seemed as if Sanada wasn't the only one acting insanely weird.

Then, there was another loud crash, and this time, Yagyuu came stumbling out. His tennis uniform was crinkled – a very rare sight on the gentleman – and his glasses sat askew on his face. The gentleman cleared his throat as he made his way towards the three boys, adjusting his glasses and using his hands to try to smooth out the creases on his shirt.

"Hello there," he greeted, acting as if he had not just been kicked or punched out of the clubroom.

Kirihara blinked and remembered that there was a question that had not been answered.

"Senpa-" he started, only to be interrupted by Marui screaming his lungs out while forcing poor Jackal to carry him around the field. Many non-regulars looked at the red head and his doubles partner in amusement while the new first years stared at their senpai, probably wondering how _those_ boys with probably more than one or two screw loose, were regulars for the school which was the champions for 2 years in a row.

Damn noisy senpai of his! Kirihara gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to ask the same question yet again when he was yet again interrupted. This time, by Yukimura, who had just emerged from the clubroom, which had surprisingly became totally silent, as if the previous crashes had not even occurred in the first place.

Kirihara looked at the trail of smoke coming out of the clubroom's roof.

Nope. Those crashes most definitely occurred.

"MARUI! Get off Jackal right now or both of you will have to run laps till you're 30!" Yukimura yelled.

Jackal immediately skidded to a stop and dropped Marui down like the red head was a virus ready to infect bald headed teenage boys.

"OW!" Marui screamed, rubbing his sore bottom.

"Sorry," Jackal glanced at his partner from the corner of his eye and muttered.

"Sorry my ass," Marui mumbled back, and limped his way awkwardly towards the tiny circle that the other regulars were forming.

"Marui, why the hell are you limping?" Niou asked, moving to give space for the red head and the Brazilian in their little circle, and raised an eyebrow.

"My butt hurts. Stupid Jackal."

"Oi, don't blame me. You are the one who forced me to carry you, I don't want to run till I'm 30!"

"You don't limp when your arse hurts stupid," Niou commented, causing the little argument between Marui and Jackal pause, and instead switching it to between himself and Marui.

"I'm not stupid-"

"Then you're-"

"Nor am I FAT!" Marui said with glee. "HAH! GOT YOU BEFORE YOU SAID IT!"

"Whatev-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kirihara finally reached his limit. He was dying to know the reason why Sanada was acting like how he was acting and the answer kept slipping away every chance it got.

Why?

Because his senpai-tachi kept interrupting and distracting him.

"You see Akaya, Genichirou-" Yanagi started his explanation to the 'nearly in his devil mode' second year when the clubroom door burst open, to reveal Sanada, with his self-modified tennis uniform…

What?

Sanada sauntered out of the clubroom, blowing the tennis regulars kisses and went off to the tennis courts. His tennis uniform, normally a simple shirt and shorts, just like all the other regulars, had _sparkles_ probably from glitter all over the outfit. He was like a walking disco ball. The bottom of his top was also tied into a knot, showing off some skin – like how vain girls do to show off their figure. His shorts was folded so that it would expose more of his…thighs.

Sanada would have flipped his hair in the wind as he walked if it wasn't for the fact that his hair was too short for him to do so, thus, he settled with just taking off his cap and using it as a fan and sat down daintily on an empty bench beside the tennis courts.

Kirihara wouldn't have minded scrubbing his eyes till they bled just to get rid of that image.

"Whoa. I don't think he even went this far in our 1st year," Marui commented, blowing a bubble with his gum.

"Sanada-kun only imitated the speech and voice, but not the style of clothing in our 1st year," Yagyuu said, pushing his glasses up on his face.

Yukimura only smiled.

Yanagi noticed his captain's smile and asked, "Seiichi, is there something you would like to tell us?"

Yukimura shook his head and chuckled. "Nope. Why are you asking, Renji?"

"No reason."

Yukimura was definitely hiding some juicy details.

"SENPAI!" Kirihara yelled, causing Yanagi to jump slightly. _Slightly._

"Continue?" He said when Yanagi stared at the second year with a blank face.

"Ah. As I was saying, Genichirou's personality changes drastically whenever it is the 28th of February."

"Huh? This didn't happen last year though."

"Yes, it only occurs only on non-leap years – when the 28th of February is the last day of the month. Last year was a leap year Akaya," Yanagi explained.

"Yeah, thus the London 2012 Olympics," Niou nodded.

"Oh," Kirihara mused, before saying, "So Sanada-fukubuchou becomes a ditzy high school girl every time?"

All of them burst out laughing.

"Eh?" Kirihara didn't get why they were laughing.

"Didn't you hear him scream before he tried to murder my camera?" Niou asked, leaning against Yagyuu as he tried to get his breath back.

Kirihara racked his memories and nodded. "Something about one-punch man…isn't that a manga?"

"One-punch man is indeed a manga Akaya," Yanagi said. "The thing is, Sanada switches his personality all day long. So far, today he had been a ditzy high school girl, a hallucinating guy who thinks he's one-punch man, and back to ditzy high school girl."

"In our 1st year, Sanada-kun had another personality. He was a Death Note fan," Yagyuu said, after pushing Niou off him.

They burst out laughing yet again, recalling that – assuming from their laughter – hilarious scene.

"Hey~ you~" They heard Sanada's voice, beckoning a random first year over to him. "Can you like, go get me some nail polish? My nails are too like plain."

"Eh?" The first year stood rooted to the spot awkwardly, uncertain of what he was meant to do. He snuck glances towards Yukimura in hopes that the captain would save him from possible terror but Yukimura ignored his pleas, instead choosing to watch from a distance as to how the scene would unfold.

"Helloo~?" Sanada snapped his fingers in front of the first year, making him jump up 5 feet in the air, flapping his arms like a flightless penguin. "Why aren't you like moving? Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Um, ah, um…" The first year twitched about.

"Are you like stupid or something? Seriously, I'm speaking- AHHH OH MY GOD PEOPLE! GET AWAY FROM ME! WHY AM I HERE?!" Sanada suddenly shrieked, curling up into a ball on the bench, shaking furiously, burying his head between his arms. The first year dashed out of the scene immediately, drops of tears were the only evidence left on the tennis courts that he had been there.

"That's new," Jackal commented, turning towards Yukimura.

"Oh, that's Sanada as a person with the fear of being around people."

"Niou, get it on tape!" Marui punched Niou in the arm, grinning widely.

"Yeah, yeah, don't need you to tell me," Niou mumbled, his camera already out and filming.

"Buchou, how do you know what fukubuchou is?" Kirihara asked, curious.

"I have known Sanada for a long time. You can even call us… 'childhood friends', maybe?" Yukimura replied, a large smile on his face as he tilted it slightly to the side.

"Ohh…" Kirihara nodded, looking at Sanada who was still curled up into a ball on the bench. "Um…shouldn't we help fukubuchou? He's scared isn't he?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marui whacked Kirihara on the head. "This is the best time to get valuable blackmail!"

"Puri."

"Niou-kun, I don't think that that's very polite. We should help someone whenever they are in trouble."

"Like you're doing a damn thing Yagyuu," Niou muttered, holding his camera up steady, even with Marui's weight on his back as the red head tried to peer over Niou's shoulder to look at the camera screen.

Yagyuu turned away. Jackal sighed and shook his head. Yukimura was still smiling and Kirihara was still clueless about what to do.

Meanwhile, Sanada was still shaking on the bench, and his face was turning blue as time went by.

"Buchou…" Kirihara tugged on Yukimura's sleeve. "Fukubuchou looks like he's going to faint…"

Yukimura glanced down at Kirihara for a brief moment before turning back to look at Sanada, who was indeed running out of oxygen and was on the verge of collapsing sideways, off the bench and onto the floor.

"Oh," The Rikkaidai captain muttered. "Jackal, Yagyuu, go and bring Sanada back into the clubroom. I don't want any deaths before we win our third consecutive championship."

"EHH?!" Two screams of protest rang out. "But Yukimura! It would be AWESOME to catch Sanada fainting on film!"

"Sanada's health comes before you two's blackmailing…plans…" Yukimura shot a death glare at both Niou and Marui, making Niou nearly drop his camera.

"AHHH WHY AM I MOVING?! PEOPLE IS TOUCHING ME! OH MY GOD! NOOO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The five regulars standing in a circle watched from a distance as Yagyuu and Jackal carried the hysterically wailing Sanada from the bench to the clubroom. The two were having some trouble as Sanada was trashing around in their arms, but they managed, dumping Sanada into the clubroom and slamming the door shut, blocking out his screams.

Jackal wiped his forehead with his sleeve and muttered, "Never doing that again."

Yagyuu and Jackal walked back to the circle and all seven of them stared at the clubroom door, as if awaiting for something interesting to happen.

_BAM!_

The door flew off its hinges.

At the doorway, stood Sanada with his right arm stretched out, fist clenched, his legs slightly apart, knees bent. He let out a roar and pumped his fist in the air.

Kirihara looked at the blown-away door and back to Sanada, before shivering.

Sanada lowered his fist and eyed his outfit before grimacing. "Why am I wearing something like this?! Superheroes wear capes! Not some shiny, glittery piece of crap!"

He tried to tear his shirt into half but failed, as the material used to make the Rikkaidai tennis club uniform was too strong. Thus, Sanada decided to pull his shirt off and tossed it on the ground, before stomping out of the clubroom and towards Jackal.

Jackal blinked and stared at Sanada, who was intensely eying his bald head.

"YOU!" Sanada pointed, and Jackal responded with his index finger pointing at himself. "YES YOU!"

By then, Jackal was getting curious. Kirihara slowly inched away from the other regulars.

"How did you become bald? Did you do lots of training like one-punch man? No, wait, I'M one-punch man! Did you do a lot of training like ME? Is that why you're bald? Did your hair fall off from too much training? HUH?!"

"But fukubuchou, you're not bald," Kirihara muttered under his breath.

"Um…no," Jackal raised an eyebrow. "I shaved my head."

"Yup! Jackal doesn't do any training! All he does is shaves his head! Look! That's why it's so shiny!" Marui jumped on Jackal's back and started to rub the Brazilian's head, making Jackal sigh.

"Marui…40 laps for you," Yukimura said.

Marui stopped rubbing Jackal's head and looked at Yukimura. "Huh? Why? What did I do?!"

"Marui…" Yukimura threatened, and Marui dashed off immediately.

"Seiichi, why did you do that?" Yanagi asked, not able to find anything that Marui did that caused Yukimura to suddenly assign him laps.

"I just felt like it," Yukimura shrugged.

"Oh, that makes sense," Yanagi nodded.

'No no no no no,' Kirihara shook his head vigorously from a metre away, 'that makes no sense at all senpai!'

"What?! You're a fake! Fakes don't deserve to be BALD!" Sanada yelled, punching Jackal in the cheek, making the Brazilian fall backwards, rubbing his sore cheek. With that, Sanada stormed back into the clubroom, reappearing a second later with his bag and clothes (female school uniform) in his hands.

"Whoa, you okay Jackal?" Marui asked, squatting down beside his doubles partner.

"Aren't you meant to be running laps?" Niou asked.

"Done," Marui popped a bubble with his gum.

"Well, that was quick Marui," Yukimura smiled. "Make that another-"

_RINGGGG!_

Yanagi looked up. "That was the bell."

"-50 laps during afternoon practice," Yukimura finished.

"WHAT?!" Marui exclaimed, his gum falling onto the floor.

"AHAHAHA!" Niou laughed, pointing a finger at the red head.

"And Niou, since you and Marui are classmates, you are also given 50 laps."

"What the shit?!" Niou immediately stopped laughing. "How does being classmates with that idiot- ("HEY!")- over there mean laps for me too?"

"Classmates are meant to share each other's punishments right?"

'No!' Kirihara shook his head again, now inching even further away. 'That's not an explanation buchou!'

"Oh," Niou responded.

'WHAT? Niou-senpai?!' Kirihara freaked out. Was he the only one that noticed that something was very wrong?

"HAHAHAHAH!" Marui laughed this time, pointing his finger at Niou, who was shooting him death glares.

"By the way Seiichi, we're late for class already," Yanagi pointed out. All of them glanced around and noticed that the tennis courts, which was full of club members, was now empty.

"Oh," was Yukimura's reply.

They stayed there for a few seconds before running into the clubroom to change into their school uniforms and attend classes.

Kirihara was probably the only one who realized that they did not practice at all.

.~.

The rest of the day was pretty amusing.

Unfortunately for class 3-A, their teacher was on sick leave and there was a new relief teacher who had no idea about Sanada's condition. So, as Sanada switched from one personality to another, the poor relief teacher just stood at a corner and started shaking in fear, probably wondering if the Rikkaidai tennis club vice-captain was on drugs or something.

Yagyuu decided to inform the relief teacher about Sanada's condition, but it just made smoke come out of the teacher's head, not understanding that such a thing could happen to a normal boy in middle school.

A floor below, which was the second year's level, Kirihara occasionally glanced up with a worried expression at the ceiling whenever some sawdust or sand (Kirihara had no idea what) fell down onto his desk. Their teacher simply told them to ignore it and went on with the lesson. None of his classmates knew what was going on, but Kirihara had somewhat of an idea. He only crossed his fingers and hoped that he would die from a collapsing ceiling.

During lunch time, Sanada picked up his spoon and started singing English songs all of a sudden, causing all chatter to pause and the students in the cafeteria stared at the dancing and singing Sanada. Many whipped out their hand phones and started to film.

"Idol-Sanada," was all Yukimura said, before he carried on eating as if nothing was going on.

"It's a love story baby just say yessss~~" Sanada sang, a little out of tune.

"Is that Taylor Swift?" Yagyuu asked.

"Yeah I think so," Jackal replied, "how do you know?"

Yagyuu faced Jackal before saying, "How do YOU?"

Jackal only turned red and ignored Yagyuu after that.

Niou and Marui were laughing so much that they nearly choked on their lunch. "Sanada's singing 'Love Story'! OH DAMN! PRICELESS!"

All Kirihara wanted to do was to whack himself unconscious on the head, so that he would wake up, and find everything normal again.

Wait.

"Yanagi-senpai," Kirihara asked, and the data master turned at his name. "Why does Sanada-fukubuchou become like that on the 28th of February on non-leap years?"

All of the other regulars looked up at that.

"Oh yeah, we never did find out the reason for that," Marui commented, nudging Niou in the ribs.

"Why, you ask," Yanagi mused. "Well you see, Genichirou's mind probably can't process the fact that it would be the 1st of March the next day, as the month of February is the shortest month of the year, ending on the 28th rather than the 30th or 31st. The possibility of that is 67%. Therefore, he goes crazy whenever it's the 28th of February."

"Oohh," Marui and Niou started clapping and Yanagi smiled, nodding his head a few times.

"Wait, senpai, that doesn't make sense. Even if it's a leap year, February will only have 29 days, it's still the shortest month of the year."

That made Marui and Niou's clapping stop and Yanagi to look at Kirihara weirdly. "Are you questioning my data, Akaya?"

"No!" Kirihara shook his head frantically and dropped the subject.

"Remember the feelings, remember the days~~~"

The rest of lunch break was silent as the regulars ate and listened to Sanada's singing in the background.

.~.

Afternoon practice was a little similar to morning practice, with the exception of Marui and Niou running around the field. Basically, the regulars stood in a circle and watched Sanada's antics without practicing like they should be.

Sanada had his regulars jacket tied around his neck, letting it fly as he ran round and round in the wind like a cape.

"He seems to be in the one-punch man persona a lot this year," Yanagi said.

Yukimura shrugged. "Well, at least it's interesting."

Yanagi, Yagyuu and Jackal nodded, mumbling, "True."

And Kirihara wonders whether his teammates were in their right mind that day.

They watched as Sanada punched a referee's chair, one of the chair legs bending in a weird angle, clearly broken beyond use.

"We'll have to pay for that," Yanagi calculated in his mind.

Yukimura nodded. "Niou can pay for it."

"WHY ME?" Niou screamed as he passed by them, catching Yukimura's statement.

"Because you always break things with your pranks anyway," Yukimura replied coolly, even though Niou was already too far away for him to hear him. However, Marui caught it and yelled Yukimura's reply over at Niou, causing Niou to roar in frustration.

Then, Sanada punched one of the metal poles holding up the tennis nets. A large dent was indented in it and Sanada roared.

"We'll need to pay for that as well," Yanagi said again, adding up the total costs of damage.

Then, Sanada broke something else, and another, and another.

"And that, and that, and that," Yanagi continued as Sanada broke one thing after another.

"My dad is going to kill me," Niou hissed through his teeth as he stood in front of Yukimura, already done with his laps.

"As if he haven't already Niou-kun," Yagyuu commented.

"Oh~" Niou narrowed his eyes at the gentleman. "Think you're so smart now, eh, Yagyuu?"

"I'm just stating facts, Niou-kun," Yagyuu shrugged.

Marui sighed and stretched his arms. "I feel like all I've been doing today was run laps…"

"Oh?" Yukimura said. "How about another 30 laps then Marui?"

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Marui shot a glare at Yukimura but started to run his laps anyway.

"I'm so not running with you Marui," Niou snorted and walked over to a bench, picking up his water bottle and took a huge gulp from it.

Yukimura looked at Niou from the corner of his eye and shrugged. He didn't really care anyways.

"You just felt like giving Marui laps didn't you, Seiichi?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

'I want to go home already,' Kirihara thought as he sighed.

"Yukimura, what is Sanada doing now?" Jackal asked, pointing at Sanada, who was trying to hide behind a light pole (failing miserably), occasionally sneaking glances towards the regulars.

Yukimura gave it a few thoughts before saying, "A wimp?"

"A wimp?" Jackal echoed.

"Hmmm….it's pretty hard to tell," Yukimura muttered.

Suddenly, Sanada was standing in front of Yukimura, and Kirihara nearly jumped out of his skin. Wasn't Sanada behind the light pole, that was about a hundred metres away, just a second ago?

"Um…um…" Sanada fiddled with his thumbs and darted his eyes around. "Yu-yu-yukimura, ca-can you um, fo-fo-follow me to um…um…the to-to-toilet?"

Yukimura raised his eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side, while Niou did an immature, "oooohhhhhhhh~~~"

"I-I he-heard that um…um…there we-were gh-gh-GHOSTS," Sanada yelled out that one word, "i-i-in um…th-the toi-toilets."

Yukimura turned to Jackal and nodded, "Definitely wimpy-Sanada."

Jackal nodded back.

Then, Yukimura grabbed Sanada's wrist and pulled the vice-captain off the to the direction of the male bathrooms. "Come now, there's nothing to be afraid of~"

"What did I miss?" Marui appeared behind Kirihara, blowing a large bubble from his gum, nearly getting it into Kirihara's already messy curls.

"Just some Yukimura-Sanada action, nothing much," Niou waved his hand casually, a glint in his eyes, and a grin that the trickster failed to conceal on his face.

"DAMMIT! Stupid laps!" Marui kicked and stomped his right foot on the ground, making Kirihara move a metre away from the red head.

"Don't worry~" Niou walked over and slung an arm around Marui's neck. "I'll tell you all about it later~"

Yanagi glanced down at his wrist watch before announcing, "Afternoon practice's over! First years! Keep the nets and pick up the balls! Second years and third years off to the change rooms!"

Usually, it would be Yukimura's job, or if Yukimura was absent, Sanada's job, but both the captain and the vice-captain were missing in action at the moment, Yanagi took it upon himself to fulfill that duty.

Shuffling of feet could be heard and the tennis courts became deserted pretty quickly. When Yukimura and Sanada still didn't return, the rest of the regulars decided to just head home.

Marui and Niou walked off together, probably to the arcade where they frequented. Yanagi, Yagyuu and Jackal were talking about boring homework as they left the gates and Kirihara stood at the gates, looking back over his shoulder at the tennis courts.

It had been one chaotic day and Kirihara wonders if he really was the only one who noticed that they did not even practice a single bit. He shook his head and walked home alone, wondering if what he had seen that day was just a ridiculous dream of his.

* * *

**A/N: The songs that Sanada sang are, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and "Bad Boy" by Cascada. I do not own any of the manga whose titles have been mentioned nor do I own the songs mentioned. Just a standard disclaimer. Yeah.**


End file.
